


Jake: capthalogue flask

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Candy epilogue compliant, Fan Comics, M/M, TW for discussions of substance and sexual abuse, but it is discussing a lot of bad things, discussions of suicide also, i like to think of it as cathartic instead, this is not meant to be BAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A man stands in his baby’s room, talking with a personification of his anxieties that took the form of his late boyfriend's brain ghost. they try to hatch an escape plan. They get sidetracked.(Not a fic, 8 pgs of very wordy fancomics that falls between 1.5k ~ 2k words altogether.)





	Jake: capthalogue flask

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @kestarda on tumblr or @tomatograter on twitter if you're into that.  
> i got a considerably happier side B companion piece comic but that might take a bit since its same length/ a bit more than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like i owed it to myself to write this one, all candy things considered we were bound to John’s side of the narrative and that meant a few things… weren’t told. I chose to color code the text to indicate intention shift (blue/red) but on BGD’s case, pink to orange is when it falters to be less jake's brain and more dirk splinter talking about his own perspective of things. (jake wasn’t raised in rising waters and a scorching sun.)


End file.
